


Devil In My Veins

by DodgersMutant



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgersMutant/pseuds/DodgersMutant
Summary: Houston Ryder is fresh out of state prison and has returned to Riverdale to try and get his life back in order. But life isn't so easy when one is a Southside Serpent and has quite the detailed past with a certain Sheriff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this today. I've been wanting to write a story that involved the Sheriff in a gay relationship because I've been needing it in my life. The story title and the character of Houston is from a Yelawolf song and Yelawolf himself. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think because opinions are highly welcomed and needed.

“Thanks for the ride.” Houston Ryder called out to the truck driver as he shoved the door open and leapt out.

 

The sound of his boots hitting the gravel was barely heard over the loud rumbling of the semi-truck as he adjusted the small pack over one shoulder and used the other hand to slam the door shut. The driver of the truck, simply tipped his hat, wished Houston a good day, then drove off. Swatting at the nasty fumes the truck left behind, Houston turned on his heel and made his way down the dirt path that lined the outer edge of town.

 

As he walked, he kept his eyes downcast and both hands inside his leather jacket. It was a cold morning, cold enough that a plume of white smoke swirled before him everytime he inhaled and exhaled. The sky was an overcast gray and Houston feared that rain may be shortly on its way. Quickening his steps, he only hoped to reach town in time before the sky opened up and drenched him in water.

 

Raising his gaze, blue eyes found purchase on the Riverdale welcoming sign. A huge gust of air seemed to be knocked out of Houston as he came to a stop before the sign.

 

Five years. Five whole years since he last saw that sign. Five whole years since he had last been known as a free man.

 

Lowering the brim of the black hat he wore, Houston resumed his walking. A few feet further and the sound of small town living filled his ears. Bracing himself for the simple sight of home, the man exhaled then slowly lifted his eyes once more.

 

The Northside.

 

It wasn't home. It was quite the opposite for he lived on the Southside but the sight was still enough to drain the color from his already pale complexion.

 

How simple. How clean. How pastel.

 

He couldn't quite believe his eyes.

 

Riverdale hadn't changed one bit. Then again, it hadn't changed much in the time he lived in the small town and he had lived here his whole entire life. Well except for the times he was locked away in the bin.

 

The rumbling sensation in his stomach alerted him that he hadn't ate since the day before and he decided to postpone his walk home and head to Pop’s instead. Oh how he craved a cheeseburger and a milkshake!

 

As it was still early morning, Houston didn't have to deal with too many folks being out and about. But the town was small and there were several early risers he had to deal with as he made his way down the streets. All he had to do was ignore their staring and keep his head low.

 

But it was hard to do what with his attire. Faded, ripped jeans the color of asphalt, a baggy rock band shirt, leather jacket, black boots, and a wide brimmed hat. His khaki colored knapsack was definitely garnering the most attention as it pegged him as either a wanderer or deserter.

 

His worry for drawing too much attention faded the instant he had Pop's in his sight. Pulling both hands out of his pockets, he reached the front door in a matter of seconds and was soon slipping into the familiar warmth of the diner.

 

Plucking a menu from the cash register, he settled into a small booth in the corner and began to skim through it. It was a menu that hadn't changed in years so every single word was familiar as he read through.

 

A small smile appeared on his lips as he read, amazed to finally be back in so long. Reaching up to pluck the hat off his head, he tossed it down alongside his knapsack.

 

“Well I'll be darned! Houston Ryder is officially back in Riverdale.” The warm voice of Pop Tate reached his ears as the round man approached the booth he had selected.

 

“Pop's! Long time no see, old friend.” Houston greeted him with an immense grin.

 

“We would have seen each other sooner if you hadn't gone off and got yourself into trouble.” Pop's replied with a fatherly scowl.

 

Houston couldn't help but chuckle as he placed both arms down onto the table’s surface. “I'll try and be a good boy this time round.”

 

“You better.” Pop's replied with a wagging of his finger before beaming. “The usual right? A double bacon cheeseburger with a large order of chili cheese fries, a cherry cola, and a chocolate shake to wash it all down.”

 

Houston's own smile only widened as he nodded along to Pop's every word. “You got it right!”

 

“Perfect. Order will be ready in a few. Nice seeing you again, Houston. Really.”

 

As Pop patted his shoulder then turned to head back into the kitchen, Houston watched with absolute transfixion. His old friend hadn't forgotten his order and was actually glad to see him back. That made one person who cared.

 

Turning back to his table, Houston began to trace patterns onto the surface with a trimmed nail as he waited for his food to arrive. When it did arrive with a mouth watering smell and a smile from Pop Tate himself, Houston was damn glad.

 

He finished his meal in record time and was soon out the door without having to pay as Pop’s had refused to charge him. Houston had begged to let him pay but the man was persistent and hadn't taken a single dime.

 

So there Houston was, back on the streets and headed down to the Southside. More people and cars began to fill the streets as the morning gave way to the mid afternoon. As he walked, the former convict could feel all the attention on him as people began to slowly realize who exactly he was.

 

The whispering and chattering would surely reach every single citizen of Riverdale soon enough and he was certain his return would be plastered on the front of The Register by the next morning. Tucking both hands into his pockets, Houston ignored them all as he made his way further into the depths of town until the sudden change of scenery gave way, proving he was no longer on the Northside.

 

Navigating the familiar streets of the Southside was easy and soon enough, Houston was on his street and standing before his house.

 

Home was a sagging, chipped green house with an old tree to the left and a rusted orange pickup parked in the drive. Approaching the truck, Houston ran a hand along the side of it before he clambered up the steps of his creaky porch. Crouching, he pulled the spare key hidden beneath a loose floorboard and used it to unlock the front door after having tugged back the ripped screen door.

 

Inside was freezing. The house hadn't been properly used for years but the signs of squatters were here and there. Before he had left, Houston had told those close to him that his house would be open to anyone who could get inside. But he had warned them of robbing him, swearing he'd find whoever dared to steal from him. Needless to say, nothing was stolen.

 

As he made his way through the living room, the kitchen, the laundry room, both bedrooms, and the bathroom, he found himself on his back porch. The backyard was a mess due to the fallen leaves from all the trees close by. The rickety old shed was somehow still standing and still housed his tools and junk.

 

After having been reacquainted with everything, Houston slipped back inside and began to tidy around as best he could. He soon tired of that and headed for the bathroom for a proper shower.

 

When he had successfully showered and cleaned himself of filth, he stood before his mirror and really looked at himself for the first time in years.

 

A lean, pale, heavily tattooed man looked back at him. His body was muscled here and there from time working out in his cell block. Blue eyes still looked the same as he ran a hand through the tangled mess that was his black hair. His beard was rather impressive as he ran a few fingers through it.

 

The sudden knocking on the front door alerted him of visitors as he quickly tugged on an outfit of loose jeans, his boots, and a sleeveless shirt. When he opened the front door, he was greeted with the familiar faces of those he called friends.

 

“Houston Ryder is back!” Shouted Charlie as the rest began to scream and whistle.

 

Houston celebrated along with them as he returned every single hug that was directed his way. After inviting them all inside, they cracked open a few cans of beers and began the welcome back party.

 

It was great to have his friends back in his life and it was even more amazing knowing they all had clearly missed and cared for him. As the day faded to black, Houston was content to be perched on the end of a stool, beer can in hand and a smile on his lips.

 

And as the alcohol filled his belly and laughter rang in his ears, Houston could ignore the voice in the back of his head that told him he wasn't happy.

 

That he wasn't happy because he wasn't complete.

 

But he hadn't been complete in years.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you all for the kudos and feedback! I highly appreciate it. If you have any suggestions, please drop them in the comments. Thank you.

He awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside his window and the sun's warm rays shining upon his bare skin. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, he let out a low groan as he shifted from laying on his side onto his back.

 

There was a dull throbbing sensation in his head, aftermath from over drinking last night. It had been quite some time since he drank, after all he had been in prison for five years total and prison alcohol wasn't always the best and didn't usually have the same effects as alcohol sold in the real world.

 

Lifting a hand, he dragged it across the back of his eyes before slipping his fingers through the dark messy locks atop his head. As he laid there with one hand in his hair and the other resting upon his lower stomach, he thought back to the night before, trying to figure out what exactly went down.

 

His question was answered by the sound of a sleepy groan besides him. Turning his head and flicking blue eyes over to the source of the sound, he found Charlie laying there in all his glory. Suddenly the memories flooded back in all at once.

 

After having drank through all their alcohol, the gang had slowly began to trickle outwards to find a new spot to hang. Charlie had stayed behind to keep his recently freed friend company and somewhere along the way, they fell back into their old ways.

 

The sight of Charlie laying there was enough to get Houston all worked up again as he propped himself up onto an elbow and smiled.

 

“Well good morning handsome,” was his coy remark as he let those blue eyes of his run their course up and down Charlie's visage.

 

Charlie chuckled as he too shifted onto his side and smiled softly. Charlie was beautiful. He had a wiry build with golden skin, curly copper locks, and amber colored eyes. His smile was pearly white, his voice smooth, and his laugh airy and wondrous. But even with all that beauty, he wasn't what Houston wanted. Who he wanted.

 

All these thoughts faded away as Charlie sat up and slid closer. With his hands, he pushed Houston back down onto the bed and moved to straddle his waist. Leaning down, the younger Serpent found Houston's mouth with his own and kissed him with such a passion that the newly released convict forgot all about the man he had been thinking of minutes prior.

 

××

 

When they had finished pleasing one another, the pair of Serpents had tugged on boxers and padded into the kitchen to prepare a breakfast.

 

The fridge was freshly stocked with food as Charlie had taken the liberty of refilling both the fridge and pantry with groceries the day before Houston’s arrival. Together, they set to work on an easy breakfast of pancakes and toast with warm coffee to wash it all down.

 

They ate in comfortable silence, seated opposite each other at the circular table positioned in Houston's kitchen. It was an old, dark wood table with tons of carvings etched into it, work of countless of Serpents who decided to leave their marks behind in Houston's home. When the pair of men had finished their meal, they quietly washed and dried dishes before slipping into Houston's bathroom for a quick shower. A quick shower was changed into a rather long session as the pair once again found ways to pleasure one another.

 

It had been some time since the pair of Serpents had slept with someone. Charlie had found pleasure in a newly recruited Serpent who was still in the closet and wanted to keep things that way. Houston, on the other hand, had not been able to resist the urge in prison so he had allowed himself a moment of weakness with his cellmate, Wylan.

 

Wylan had been a youthful man with strawberry blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and skin the color of milk. He spoke in a Southern dialect that Houston had not been able to name and laughed at just about anything. He was a pretty boy and Houston had often worried for him. His worry lead to him becoming a sort of protector for the man and in the end, his hormones had gotten the best of him.

 

Houston often wondered what had happened to his cellmate. Luckily for him, Wylan had gotten a shorter prison sentence and had been out two years before the Serpent. Kane had replaced Wylan as his cellmate and he was the exact opposite of the blonde youth.

 

Kane had curly ink black hair, wide forest green eyes, and brown skin. He didn't speak much and preferred to keep to himself. No matter how hard Houston had tried to befriend him, he had ended up failing and ultimately giving up in the end. The man was still locked up and the Serpent could only wonder who had taken his own place.

 

Shaking his head to clear both his thoughts and shake the water residue from his black hair, Houston tugged on his t-shirt then studied himself in the grimy bathroom mirror. He had dressed in tight black jeans that were ripped at the knees, a random band shirt he couldn't recall buying, and scuffed black biker boots. Lifting a hand to tug at the end of his beard, he debated whether a shave was in order.

 

“I like it.” Charlie spoke as he finished dressing into the clothes he had been wearing the night before. Sidling up to Houston's side, he wrapped his arms around his waist and planted a kiss on his mouth.

 

His mouth tasted like black coffee, tap water and something else that the black haired Serpent couldn't quite place. But it didn't matter in that moment as Houston busied himself with kissing the brown haired beauty.

 

When they finally broke apart, the pair stumbled out the bathroom and into the living room where they settled onto the couch to drink and watch some TV. They sat for a few hours, simply enjoying one another's company until a knocking on the door broke them out of their peace and quiet.

 

Leaving Charlie seated at the couch, Houston answered the front door to find Tex, another Southside Serpent who hailed all the way from Texas, hence the nickname. Tex was tall, built from pure muscle, and dressed in his typical outfit of blue jeans, a flannel shirt underneath his Serpents vest, and brown cowboy boots. Light brown eyes twinkled as a smirk curved across the side of the Texan’s features.

 

“So it's true, Houston Ryder is free!” Tex hollered as he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his too tight jeans.

 

“Sure am Tex and you're still as ugly as ever.” Houston teased. It was an ongoing joke between the two. Houston always called Tex ugly even though he was far more handsome than him. But it was a joke that had prevailed even after all these long years.

 

“What brings you here?” The Riverdale native finally questioned as he leaned against the doorframe and crossed both arms over his chest.

 

“I was sent to bring you to the Whyte Wyrm. After all, you're still a Serpent and a huge welcome back is in order.” Was Tex’s response as he shrugged both shoulders.

 

Houston arched a brow then nodded slowly. “Alright then, let me get my jacket.”

 

Slipping back into the house, Houston stepped into the hallway closet where he retrieved the leather jacket that had the Southside Serpents logo emblazoned on the backside. Tugging it on to his form, he stepped back into the living room where Charlie now stood.

 

“You coming or what?” Houston asked with a crooked smirk as he turned and stepped out the front door. Charlie followed suit without a word, downing the last of his beer can.

 

Outside, Tex motioned for them to follow as he hopped into the cab of his dark green pickup. Houston tugged the passenger door open and let Charlie slip into the center seat before he too climbed in and shut the door behind him.

 

As the truck rumbled to life and pulled out onto the main road, Houston dangled an arm outside the open window and peered out into the afternoon sky. Familiar streets, houses, and businesses swept by as Tex practically sped down to where the Whyte Wyrm was located.

 

The closer their destination became, the more anxious Houston grew. It had been five whole years since he had last seen the bar and its occupants who could often be found inside. Five whole years since he had took the brunt of the crime and been shipped off to state prison.

 

Five whole damn years.

 

And as the wind swept through the tangled locks of his dark hair and the music in the cab of the truck filled his ears, Houston Ryder suddenly wondered what he would find inside the Whyte Wyrm.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. But here's a new chapter with a little bit of drama. Enjoy!

Smoke was in the air, a rich and earthy tobacco scent that clung to the atmosphere of the Whyte Wyrm. The strong smell of liquor could also be smelt along with the skunk like smell of marijuana. Houston inhaled strongly for it was a smell that he had surprisingly missed all these years. The entirety of the bar was dimly lit, barely seeable but his eyes seemed to manage as the view before him became quite clear.

 

It was a typical bar setting with bright neon lights, skimpy posters, ripped pool tables, sticky bar counters, and faded leather bar stools. Houston was still standing by the entrance, taking in the view of everything when a pair of familiar eyes found his face prompting a wide smile to stretch across the face of said friend.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Houston Ryder is back!” Tall Boy’s scruffy voice boomed throughout the bar as he threw down the pool cue he had been holding and came bounding over to the raven haired ex-convict and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

Houston laughed as he threw his own arms around the other Serpent. “Tall Boy! Still terrible at pool, huh?”

 

Laughter rang throughout the bar and soon enough, the entirety of the people inside were walking over to greet their old friend. Many faces he recognized, many he didn't. But it didn't seem to matter as every single person knew who he was and said their happy ‘welcome backs’.

 

The Whyte Wyrm soon exploded into mass celebration as the jukebox’s volume was kicked up a notch and the drinks began pouring. Houston found himself at the seat of honor, a comfy wicker chair placed in the corner of the bar where he had the perfect view to everything around him. He was able to kick up his boot clad feet onto a footrest and never once had to stand for a drink as new recruits attended to his every needs.

 

At one point, a pretty blonde had caught his eye and the man hadn't hesitated in settling into Houston's lap. Pleased by this action, Houston had wrapped an arm around his waist and happily began a conversation with the man. He introduced himself as Jordan, a Serpent of now five years, which explained why Houston hadn't met him before.

 

He was a pretty thing to look at. Flawless, pale skin, narrow blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, and lean limbs. He sat with both legs draped across Houston's lap and an arm wrapped around his shoulders. His other hand was curled into the dark tangles of Houston's beard as he leaned forward and whispered seductively into his ear.

 

Houston was rather distracted by the man and he found himself unable to pay any attention to the rest of the Serpents who occupied the bar. At one point in the night, Jordan had dared to kiss him and Houston lost himself to the whiskey flavored kisses.

 

By the time, the bar’s atmosphere had dwindled down, Houston and Jordan had managed to distract one another with kisses and eager touches. When Jordan finally drew away and said his farewells, Houston got his phone number then watched him leave with a soft smile. Said smile was still on his features when Charlie came to stand besides him.

 

“Had fun?” He sounded both angry and annoyed. Arching a brow, Houston dipped his head back and looked at the other with sudden curiosity.

 

“Are you jealous?” He questioned as he pushed himself to his feet, wobbling for a few seconds as he was quite intoxicated and hadn't stood for a good few hours.

 

“What do you think? Five whole years, I finally get you all to myself and here you are, moving onto yet another Serpent.”

 

Houston rolled his eyes. “It's all good and fun. It's been a long time since I've been surrounded by people who I know and respect. Nothing to be jealous over.”

 

Houston's words seemed to only anger Charlie further as he huffed and stomped out the bar. With a loud sigh, Houston followed him out, calling out goodbyes over his shoulder to the last remaining occupants of the bar.

 

Outside, night had fallen and cold, crisp air nipped at the exposed flesh of Houston's hands and face. Shuddering at the feeling, Houston quickly bounded over to Charlie who was already halfway down the street.

 

“Charlie, c'mon now! I was only teasing.”

 

“Fuck off, Houston.” Charlie hissed through clenched teeth as he quickened his pace.

 

Knowing he would only continue to walk away, Houston jogged after him and stopped him by grabbing onto his arm and yanking him into the space between his arms.

 

“Charlie, I was just having a little fun is all. You're still my number one.” He drawled drunkenly as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Charlie's collarbone.

 

This response still didn't seem to please Charlie as he elbowed Houston roughly into the side. The action surprised him and drew a grunt out of him as he took a step away from the angry Serpent.

 

“You know, I don't know why I always let myself fall for your stupid charms and your stupid face. All you ever do is use me then throw me to the side when some new, shinier toy presents itself to you.” Charlie barked angrily as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

 

Houston had no reply to that for it seemed to perfectly describe the relationship between the two. Houston always found a way to charm Charlie and the younger Serpent always fell head over heels for his witty remarks and crooked smiles. It wasn't fair in the end. Charlie deserved much better than Houston and they both knew that.

 

Some air of finality seemed to settle over the pair of Serpents as they stared each other down in the middle of the street. Both had bloodshot eyes, one out of drunkenness and the other out of tears.

 

Houston was the first to back down as his eyes dropped to the pavement and he took further stumbling steps backwards. “I won't bother you no more. You go on and forget about me. I'll, I'll be okay.”

 

His smile said else wise but he didn't say no more as he turned on his heels and walked back to the Whyte Wyrm. A choked sob escaped Charlie as he too turned away and began his way home, holding in tears that threatened to spill down both cheeks.

 

Houston's chest hurt as he stumbled down across the street and back into the dim and warm atmosphere of the bar. The moment he rose his gaze, he plastered on a fake smile and threw both arms out as he addressed the remaining patrons.

 

“Who's up for another round?”

 

Shouts of excitement drowned out the pounding of his heart in his ears and strong liquor numbed the pain that was beginning to spread in his already aching heart.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into Houston's past.

It had been a whole week since his return to Riverdale.

 

A whole week for Houston Ryder to re-establish his presence in the Southside. Word had spread about his return like wildfire the morning Alice Cooper finally published a front page editorial about his grand return to Riverdale after five years of being locked up in her infamous “ _The Register_ ”, one of Riverdale's main newspapers that captivated readers for its blunt and quick to the point form of journalism.

 

Houston had laughed the morning he awoke to the paper nestled perfectly on his front porch. It was clear someone had made sure he had a copy. He read it over a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and warm coffee. Alice Cooper had certainly outdone herself.

 

In giant, bolded font, the title of “ **The Long Awaited Return Of The Cobra** ” graced the upper part of the front page. The images beneath it were side by side photographs documenting Houston's arrest. The image on the left was his mugshot whilst the image on the right was a grainy photograph of him being lead to the back of a police cruiser by a Northside officer. The article began to the right hand side of the photographs and Alice Cooper had wasted no time or ink on explaining the crime Houston had been convicted for.

 

' _Five years ago, the infamous Southside Serpent Houston Ryder, better known as The Cobra, was arrested and convicted of arson after it was discovered that he had been the cause of the immense fire that completely burned down Greendale’s Maplewood. This destruction of property lead to almost every single maple tree being completely wiped out, thus putting Greendale's maple production on halt, costing them quite an amount of money. This crime seemed like the picture perfect crime to fully put Greendale's maple industry out of business, thus skyrocketing the sales of the maple syrup sold by Riverdale's very own Blossoms. Had the Blossoms employed this Serpent to sabotage their number one rivals and competitors? Many rumors began to spread about this being a possibility after it was revealed that Houston Ryder had somehow managed to afford an esteemed lawyer that helped lower his sentence drastically and somehow obtained evidence that proved the fire to be the cause of a carelessly discarded cigarette. How was a Serpent whom lived in the slums able to afford such an expensive lawyer? The lawyer claimed to be attracted to such cases that targeted the lower class but many believed this to simply not be true. The Blossoms surely had a hand in this ordeal and the hiring of a lawyer was meant to tie loose ends. Keep Houston Ryder in prison for a meager five years and he would surely keep quiet about what he had been hired to do. A perfect crime, a perfect outcome for both parties. And now The Cobra's five years are up and he's back home, slithering his way through the streets of the Southside a free man._ ’

 

Alice Cooper certainly knew how to write an article and her article had been the only way the Northside was alerted of the Cobra's return. Ever since the publication, police cruisers began to frequent the neighborhood where Houston lived, circling his house more than once a day. He had been on the front porch to smile and wave at a handful of them.

 

Other than the police cruisers and a letter from Mayor McCoy stating how she hoped his time in prison had reformed him, all was quiet for Houston. Several Serpents dropped by here and there, always bringing along alcohol and cigarettes. He was reunited with many of his old friends and was introduced to many new faces, all who were happy to see him.

 

Charlie never once dropped by nor did he ever make an appearance at the Whyte Wyrm whenever Houston happened to be there. It pained Houston to know that he had officially ruined the relationship between them but he was also relieved to not have to deal with any awkward encounters. But Charlie's presence was replaced by Jordan's.

 

The blonde seemed to never be far from Houston's side. If Houston was on a barstool, Jordan would find his way in the older Serpent's arms, content to be nestled against his chest. If Houston was home, Jordan would find the perfect time to drop by and Houston would always let him in. The two had already had their fair shares of tumbles in the bedroom and the company seemed to dull the feeling of loneliness that had begun to make their return in the Serpent's spirit.

 

But it wasn't ever enough.

 

And so, Houston had finally refused Jordan's company that Friday night as the stars began to make their appearance in the purple sky. Jordan had tried to flirt his way inside but one shake of his head and a montone remark from Houston had been enough to make him leave.

 

It was less than five minutes after Houston told Jordan to leave that a knock on the door drew him away from the fridge. Believing it to be the young Serpent returning for attempt two, Houston had wrenched the door open and grumbled an annoyed remark.

 

“Jordan, I said not tonight but I guess I should have meant no more and ended this once and for all.”

 

“One week and you already found yourself another Serpent to seduce? What ever happened to Charlie anyways?”

 

Houston immediately froze on the spot as his blue eyes took in the figure before him. Although shorter than him by a few inches, Tom had always been wider and built out of broad muscle. The beige sheriff's uniform he wore fit him snuggly and the wide brimmed hat on his head was tipped back slightly to show those beautiful green eyes of his.

 

Although having aged, Tom Keller certainly was still handsome and breathtaking. Houston suddenly found himself unable to form any words as he stared at the man who had both ruined and pieced his life together. His heart was thumping rapidly against his chest and his breathing had become labored as he blinked once then a few dozen times.

 

“What are you doing here?” Houston's question came out with more bite than he had intended.

 

“I came to personally check on you. It is my duty as Sheriff to speak to every recently released convict.”

 

Although what Tom said was true, Houston had hoped for a different answer. An answer that would have stirred some sort of hope that would have restored what they once had together. But even he knew that was asking for too much.

 

With a scoff and a roll of his eyes, Houston pushed away his hopeful thoughts and resorted to what he did best: putting on a mask.

 

“Well I'm certainly honored that Riverdale's high and mighty Sheriff decided to grace my doorstep with his presence.” Leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, Houston crossed his tattooed arms over his chest and put on his best smile.

 

He couldn't tell if the act worked or not but Tom merely inclined his head and studied him from head to toe. It was clear he was seeing how five years had changed the man he once knew. The man he once cared for. And it was also clear he was memorizing every inch, whether for work or for personal interest Houston couldn't say.

 

With a warm chuckle and a shake of his head, the Sheriff took a step back from the door. “Nice to see time hasn't changed you a bit, Houston.”

 

“Same goes for you, Tom. Although, you do look rather broader around the waist.” Flashing his teeth at the Sheriff, Houston moved to grab the doorknob, ready to shut the door and turn his back on the man who had done the same all those years ago.

 

Tom’s lips merely twitched at the jab as he bowed his head and began the descent down the rickety old porch stairs. “As I recall, you loved that broad waist just fine and what was below even more.”

 

Houston sputtered at the Sheriff's words, nearly choking on his saliva. His hand gripped the door hinge to keep himself upright as the wind was knocked out of his lungs with simple words.

 

Chuckling even louder, Tom waved over his shoulder as he made his way down the pavement and back to his police cruiser. “You be good now, Houston. Wouldn't want to be locked up just yet.”

 

The Serpent could not speak. Refused to speak in case his words failed him. In case it wavered.

 

He could only watch as the Northside police cruiser peeled away from the curb and made its way down the street. All the while, that pleased smirk stayed on the Sheriff's face as he disappeared from sight.

 

And when the vehicle was out of sight, Houston finally shut the door behind him and slid down it until he was a heap on the floor. Pulling his legs against his chest, he pressed his forehead to his knees and exhaled a shaky breath.

 

He thought he could face him without consequence.

 

Believed he could face Tom Keller without a rapidly beating heart, without labored breathing, without tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. But how wrong he was. So, so wrong.

 

Tom Keller still held his heart in the palm of his hands and was well aware of this fact.

 

“Shit,” was all Houston could say.

 


End file.
